Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (KH: F)
Oswald the Lucky Rabbit is King Mickey's older Brother. Unlike in EoKH, ]]he didn't sent himself to exhile after giving up his life as the King of Disney Castle; In fact, after he decided to step down and lent his crown to Mickey Mouse (because Disney Castle Monarchy wasn't his thing), he made a choice on working with Prof. Ludwig Von Drake as his Intern, Mechanic and personal assistant in Cid Highwind's Workshop. He is still married to Ortensia Sadie Whiskers and is a wonderful father of a lot of Bunny Children. The oldest is his Blue Teenage Lagomorphic daughter Olivera the Rabbit. First debute His first debute was in Trolley Troubles in the year 1927. Rivals *J. P. Whiskers *Brawley the Bear *Pete *Phantom Blot Industries Worlds of Change *Ostown = His own Classic form *Monstropolis = Werewolf *Rapunzel's Kingdom = Chameleon *Pride Lands = Cobra *Sunnyside = Stuffed Rabbit (not food, but a toy) *Radiator Springs = Rabbit Car *Mushroom Kingdom = Toad *Mobius = Crocodile *Nottingham = Robber *Man Village = Bangel Tiger *Petropolis = Brid *Ant Island = Pray Mantus *Land of Dragons = Chinese Rabbit Soilder *Equestrila = Alicron (His Cutie Mark is A Oswald The Luckey Rabbit's Classic Face) *Minecraftia = Pig from minecraft *Kitcken = A Rabbit Meat *Dimmsdale = Fairy Bunny *RV = Uncle Grandpa Styled Rabbit *Elmore = His Own Classic form in a Goofy Meme Looks *Dansville = Human *Valley of Peace = Chinese Rabbit Warrior *Despicble City = Rabbit Minion *Far Far Away The Kingdom = Realistic Rabbit, Talks Like himself *Bikini Bottom = Mer-Rabbit *The Park = Raccoon Just Like Rigby The Raccoon *Land of Ooo = Banana Graud *Hyrlue = Himself in Link's Clothes *Dreamland = Waddle Dee Rabbit *Poke'World = Pikachu or Raichu *Looney Tunesville/ Warner Bros. Stuideos = Warner Bros.'s Rabbit Just Like Bugs Bunny *Fair City = SuperHero like Alienorind Human *20XX 20XZ = Proto Man of Himself *Planet Nakem = Sayin *Hokan = Ninja Rabbit *Ferdal Japan = Cat,Dog & Rabbit Mix up togethered Human Warrior *Metrosville = Astro Rabbit (Helper of Astro Boy) *Kimba the White Lion's Jungly Kingdom of The Jungle = Hedgehog *Wild Woods = Rabbit in Paws & Tales:A Antimated Series Style *Panda's Side of a Mountainish Chinese Valley = Rabbit in a Skunk Fu! Style *Allidale = Rabbit Snowman *Perhistoric Age (Good Dinosuar World) = Cave-Rabbit *South Park = Rabbit in a South Park Style *Quahog = Family Guy Style of Himself *Kong Island/King K.Rool's Ship = Apey Rabbit Weaponry His own version of Bowser Jr.'s paintbrush which he named "The Painthinnerator". (Don't ask, Von Drake helped him with that weapon.) Abilities *Paint Shot *Thinner Shot *Copter Flight (like in Epic Mikey 2) *Karate Kick *Karate Punch *Remote Shock (shoots electricity) Voice Actor Frank Welker still makes a good voice of Oswald, because he did in Epic Mickey 2. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Males Category:Kingdom Hearts: Forever Fan Comic Characters Category:Knights of the Mouse Table